Unexpected: A Trowa Fanfiction
by XxLady CobainxX
Summary: Something's eating Trowa inside. . .And it's because he found one stronger than him. . .The one he least expected. . .


**Disclaimer: I do not own Trowa or any gundam wing characters. I do own Zennousha though. Please enjoy the story! :)**_  
  
_**-*~*UnexpecteD*~*-  
**¤ A Trowa Fanfic ¤  
Rated: **PG-13** (for detailed violence)  
_By: Veronica Pfeiffer  
Email: daniel_johns_silverchair_chica@yahoo.com  
  
  
  
  
_ THE HEAVYARMS WAS SAFELY HIDDEN  
in all of its glory in the depths of a nearby forest. There he was, freed from all of his worries and challenges that day. The sun shone translucent golden rays, adding a bronze-colored sheen to his brown spiky locks. He wore a turtle-necked shirt of the deepest navy-blue that was neatly tucked into his khakis. His shoes tapped against the city's sidewalk with each step he took.   
  
He did not know where he was going or what was to become of him that day. The other four Gundam Pilots decided to work at perfecting their Gundams while Trowa decided to take a day off for once. His hands were in his front pockets and head tilted towards his feet.  
  
"I know your secret identity, Trowa Barton." A woman's voice said. Trowa came to an abrupt stop. His sea-green eyes narrowed and came upon the woman who had just threatened him.  
  
"Oh, do you? Do I even pretend to be someone else?" A shadow fell over one side of his face from his hair. He entered the alleyway to where the woman stood with a blade of a Samurai. It was polished and sharp, sharp enough to cut the finger to the bone if one would brush by it.  
  
"One step closer, I'll kill you." She growled through pearl-white teeth and crimson lips.  
  
"And you're supposed to be scaring me?" Trowa smirked and crossed his arms. She interested him, somewhat. Her hair was down to her knees and golden, with sky blue highlights. Her eyes were violet, like the fairest flower. "You shall be easy to overcome. It's ashamed that I have to get rid of you since you know too much about me."  
  
"And the Gundams. Where is Wufei, Duo, Heero and Quatre? I will spare you if I have them." She stood still, seeming unshaken by Trowa's words.  
  
"Who are you to have no fear?" Trowa said calmly, leaning against the alleyway's walls.  
  
"I'm not what you think I am. Nevertheless, you will have to die for knowing even the slightest detail about me." She pricked her finger with the edge of the sword, and a whole line of blood ran from it.  
  
"Nor am I impressed with your quality of your sword. Now what are you here for?" Trowa spoke, barely over a whisper.  
  
She advanced towards Trowa and touched his neck with her bleeding finger, smearing blood on him. He stood perfectly still, watching her with nervousness finally building inside. His eyes widened as he looked to the sky. No, he wasn't afraid of dying, he was feeling strange in front of a woman acting in such a manner.   
  
"I told you, I'm here for you." She replied softly. "My name is Zennousha."  
  
"The Almighty. . ." Trowa added, disgusted.  
  
"I'm glad you know the meaning of my name. Time to die, Trowa." She stepped back and licked the rest of the blood from her finger.  
  
"I won't let you hurt the others." Trowa yelled, making fists and positioning himself in the battle stance.   
  
"Ha, try it." Zennousha then charged at Trowa. Everything inside Trowa told him not to fight her because somehow, she meant something to him in the smallest way.  
  
"Zennousha, don't do it. You'll regret it!" Trowa yelled.   
  
"I don't regret." Zennousha said as the blade came down and barely missed Trowa, slicing a huge parallel slash in his shirt. She slashed several times, missing each time. She became agitated and screamed at the top of her lungs with each swing.  
  
Trowa dodged with pinpoint accuracy. He eventually kicked the sword out of her hand sending it flying into a dumpster nearby.  
  
Zennousha became furious and punched Trowa with all her might in his chest. He fell to his knees, feeling the horrible throbbing of unending pain surge through him. She was incredibly strong, although she didn't look it. It was hard to believe that Zennousha had that capability because she was anorexic-looking.   
  
Trowa decided to take desperate measures. He kicked Zennousha in the neck, hoping that her neck would break so she could die in peace without pain and agony. A slight crack was heard from her neck as she fell limp to the ground.   
  
Trowa stood up and looked at Zennousha's face. She looked like a sleeping angel. Trowa solemnly turned and walked slowly to the end of the alleyway. Just when he reached the end, everything was blurry as he fell to the ground. The last thing he saw before the darkness was Zennousha, standing unharmed and laughing with all her might.  
  
************  
  
Weeks later, Trowa walked down the same sidewalk, hoping to see Zennousha again. His mind was crowded with failure. Losing to Zennousha was the thing troubling him for the last few weeks. She was mortal, completely mortal. . .  
  
_'Why did I lose? Is it that I'm only strong within the heavyarms? Or is it that the heavyarms is stronger than I, and I am a weakling. . .merely directing it where I want it to go?!?!' _Trowa's thoughts were interrupted by a woman's voice.  
  
"Zennousha," Trowa whispered as he looked into the alleyway. There she was, without her sword. She seemed to be waiting for him. She was ready for the final fight. .   
  
"I'm ready for the next and final fight. . .The fight TO THE DEATH." She said calmly as Trowa advanced to her in the alleyway.  
  
Trowa sighed and shook his head. "Don't you know I've been training ever since we fought the first time. I would not underestimate one's power until they've seen it. . .Do you really wish to fight to the death?"  
  
Zennousha smirked and tore her blue dress off, revealing a knee-length black skirt and a black halter top. She meant business, and she meant to kill Trowa. "Yes, we shall fight. And you will fall for good this time!" She unsheathed her sword and threw another sword she had at her side to Trowa. He caught it and studied it.  
  
"Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiya!" Zennousha charged Trowa and jumped into the air, with the sword high above her head, ready to strike down on Trowa's head.   
  
Trowa growled and blocked himself by holding his own sword over is head. The two swords clashed with a shrill metallic sound, and Zennousha was knocked to the ground. Trowa stood near Zennousha's feet and got the sword ready to plunge into her heart. Zennousha then quickly kicked the sword from Trowa's hand and tripped him. In an instant, Trowa lay directly on top of Zennousha. They both stared deep into each other's eyes and listened to each other's heavy breathing. Seconds later, Zennousha and Trowa scrambled to their feet and fought each other mercilessly. Zennousha dashed for her sword and slid on the ground to pick it up. She rose to her feet and grabbed Trowa's right arm. In an instant, she brushed her sword up against his skin, and slit his wrist. The cut was so deep that Trowa stood completely in shock.   
  
Zennousha ran her fingers along Trowa's cut. " I really don't want to kill you Trowa . . . but it's my mission." She ripped a part of her skirt off and tied it around Trowa's wrist tightly.  
  
"Why. . .are you helping me? What's wrong with you?!" Trowa stuttered, pulling his wrist away from Zennousha's grip. He narrowed his eyes and backed up till his back touched the alleyway's walls.  
  
"I refuse to let you die like a weakling. Now fight me!" Zennousha raised her sword, waiting for Trowa to charge her. He refused to move. "FIGHT ME!" She yelled again. Trowa stood, staring mercilessly. "FIGHT ME, DAMNIT!"   
  
In a flash, Trowa did a front flip, kneeled down and picked up his sword and dashed to Zennousha. She was easily pinned to the ground. He held her down with one arm and looked at her blue eyes once more. "Your weakness was me." Trowa said. "When I refused to pay attention to you, you became weaker, because you think of me more fondly than usual."  
  
"You've figured me out, Trowa. It's ashamed that I was commanded by OZ to kill you. You are everything I need in this life. . . Everything, Trowa." Silent tears ran from Zennousha's eyes.   
  
Trowa then raised the sword over his head as far as he could go. "I'm sorry you felt that way Zennousha, I don't have the human feelings to love. Therefore, I cannot understand you."  
Trowa rammed the sword into Zennousha's heart. She lay motionless, seeming to stare into Trowa's eyes constantly.  
  
Trowa stood up and walked from the alleyway. Then he felt it. . .the human emotion of regret. . .  
  
And love. . .  
  
*******************************  
-*~*END*~*-  
*******************************  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_  
  
  
_   
  
  
  
  



End file.
